


when i miss you like this, that's love

by beomygu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomygu/pseuds/beomygu
Summary: beomgyu missed soobin, but did soobin miss him?inspired by the song bath by offonoff <3
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	when i miss you like this, that's love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this came to mind when beomgyu said he listens to bath with soobin sometimes

beomgyu sighed deeply as he sat on the bottom bunk alone.

_soobins bunk._

it had been four days since soobin went back to ansan, he planned to stay for a week since he hadn't seen his family recently. beomgyu helped him pack the night before, telling him the best outfits he should take since the weather might not be great over there. after awhile, soobin gave up trying to pick things out, he let the younger take the lead as he just sat and watched. it wasn't much but beomgyu always wanted to help out, it was the least he could do.

staring at the wooden frames above him, beomgyu finally caved in and lied down in soobins bed. he wrapped his boyfriends blanket around him, curling his feet up and sighing for the nth time. but a softer sigh. hidden it that sigh was three words.

_i miss him._

it was times like this where he thought about how much he loved soobin. beomgyu had always been clingy and affectionate, he's always liked attention too. and soobin had always been there. he let beomgyu play with his sleeves, he let beomgyu randomly hold his hand, he let beomgyu cuddle up to him, he let beomgyu do whatever he wanted - soobin never pushed him away. the elder was always a centimetre away, his arms were always open waiting for the boy to fall into them. he never failed to give beomgyu attention either, he always listened attentively to him, he noticed things that others didn't, he was beside him when no one else was. but now soobin was miles away, and beomgyu missed his touch and his warmth.

beomgyu felt a bit pathetic for missing him so bad, they had called in the morning but only for a bit since he was so busy. the boy didn't know how he'd survive three more days of his absence. he wondered if soobin was out right now, looking at the night sky with his family or even by himself. he wondered if the weather was as bad as he predicted. he wondered if soobin missed him too.

he jumped as soon as he heard his phone ring, tripping out of bed to retrieve it from his desk.

'my lovely soobin hyung ( ˘ ³˘)' flashed on his screen.

maybe soobin sensed beomgyu was feeling lonely.

with shakey hands, beomgyu pressed accept and brought the phone up to his ear.

"hello?"

" _beomgyu-ah! hi baby! i didn't know you'd be awake."_

he could hear the smile in soobins voice, it made him feel fuzzy.

"it's only half ten! why are you calling me at this hour?"

"i _missed you, and i also wanted to check up on you."_

"soobin… i missed you too! and im fine!"

beomgyu got back into bed, lying on his stomach and absentmindedly kicked his feet in the air. he felt like a high school girl talking to their crush for the first time.

" _of course you missed me, you can't live without me! you're sooooo in love with me!"_

"shut up! i could say the exact same for you! you're so obsessed with me!"

he jokingly rolled his eyes and giggled, he felt so happy talking to soobin.

" _ah you found out my secret!"_ soobins deep chuckle sent shivers down beomgyus spine.

" _anyway, have you taken your bath yet?"_

"um…. no? i completely forgot…"

" _beomgyu!"_

"it's not my fault!" he pouted as he replied, "im so used to you reminding me!"

" _baby… do i have to drive all the way back just to remind you?"_

"yes! because i need you hyung."

beomgyu mumbled that last bit but by soobins soft gasp, he could tell he heard it.

" _god, i love you so much, get in the bath for me okay? ill make it up to you, i promise."_

"i love you too! and okay, you better! ill go get ready now."

" _good boy, see you soon!"_

switching his phone off, beomgyu got up and grabbed his towel. he was glad he got to talk to soobin again, if it wasn't for him he would've went to bed without taking his well deserved bath.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


beomgyu played with the water as he sat in the bath, he watched as it fell through the gaps between his fingers. he sunk himself a little lower in the bath, he felt safe and warm. but it felt wrong without soobin.

normally soobin would be here right now, washing the shampoo out of his hair. he'd be asking beomgyu about his day and how he felt.

he missed soobin so much.

fluttering his eyes shut, beomgyu leaned his head against the bath.

"soobin…" beomgyu muttered, he felt his eyelids were getting heavy.

falling asleep in the bath wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help it when someone was massaging his head so well.

"haha.." he laughed, he was so sleepy that he was imagining soobin washing his hair for him.

"what's so funny?"

beomgyus eyes snapped open as he lifted himself up, splashing water everywhere as he spun around to see him.

_soobin._

"soobin!? wha? wh-? what? when did you get here? when did you get in?"

"nice to see you too!" soobin smiled at his boyfriend, "i came in a few minutes ago, you fell asleep so i decided to finish washing your hair for you."

"i fell asleep? … that's besides the point! how did you get here so fast!? you should've told me you were coming back!? i wouldn't have spent the whole day sulking in your bed!"

"beomgyu-ah! slow down! i was already on my way back when i rang you silly, i wanted to surprise you… i didn't know you were that sad without me."

soobin was sitting on the stool besides the bathtub, his hand resting on the side as beomgyu had pulled away before.

"god! i missed you so much!" beomgyu jumped out of the bathtub, hugging soobin with all his might.

"yah! what are you doing! why are you hugging me when you have water all over you!"

beomgyu just smiled as soobin lifted him up and grabbed the towel. he stood there, looking at soobin as he let him dry him down. the elder lifted beomgyus arms up as he put a dressing gown on him.

"what?"

"nothing. just like it when you take care of me…"

soobin dried beomgyus hair, ruffling him like a puppy, before he spoke.

"ill always take care of you."

he left himself get picked up as soobin carried him to their bedroom. something felt so different, it gave beomgyu butterflies.

"kiss me?"

beomgyu laughed with excitement as he was pushed against the door as soon as soobin closed it.

"why should i kiss you? you ruined my clothes!"

"because… i deserve a kiss…" the younger looked up at his boyfriend and fluttered his eyelashes, pouting ever so slightly.

"god… you… you're gonna be the death of me one day."

soobin gripped beomgyus waist, pulling him closer. beomgyu got on his tippy toes and placed his hands on his boyfriends shoulders.

"give me a kiss!" he puckered his lips out at soobin, playing with the strands of hair at the back of his neck.

"fine, whatever you say princess."

he leaned in, smiling as their noses touched. he could see how desperate his short boyfriend was. soobin let his hands travel down to his hips, holding beomgyu in place. the younger was beat red, looking down away from soobin.

"baby, look at me."

beomgyu let out a small _hmph_ as he looked up at soobin shyly.

" _good boy._ "

and then he kissed him, pushing him even further against the door. the sudden movement made beomgyu drop down onto his feet. he felt so small as he strained his neck to his soobin back.

soobin softly bit down on beomgyus lips to gain full access, he could taste the sweet strawberries he always had before bed. so many unspoken words were said as soobin deepened their kiss, tilting beomgyus head back even more. _i love yous_ being silently spoken as their tongues tangled together.

soobin pulled back, resting his forehead against beomgyus.

" _hyung… soobin hyung…_ i missed you so much."

"believe me, i missed you more pup."

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


they laid together in soobins bed, beomgyu had gotten dressed into his (soobins) pyjamas and comfortably cuddled up to his boyfriend. their heart beats were in rhythm, the younger had his head near soobins chest and one leg splayed out over him. soobin held onto beomgyus waist whilst his other hand was on beomgyus thigh.

the two of them were perfect like this, they always slotted into eachother like missing puzzle pieces. they were intertwined, one simply couldn't exist without the other.

"so…" beomgyu began, drawing little circles where soobins heart was.

"so?"

"how come you came back?"

soobin took his hand from his boyfriends thigh to softly comb through his black locks. his hand travelled down to beomgyus cheek, turning his face up to look at him.

"i told you on the phone i missed you, i was already on my way to seoul then."

"but," beomgyu lifted his body up and leaned on his elbow, "you missed me on all the other days, you didn't come rushing home then!"

"you literally spent the whole day wrapped in my clothes and blankets because you missed me that much! why are you complaining?" he laughed as he spoke, signalling that he wasn't actually serious.

"but still…" he quietly said as he sank back down.

"yah… beomgyu…" soobin grabbed beomgyus hand laying on his chest, threading their fingers together, "i sat near my window in the afternoon, i was looking at the sky and saw the way the dark clouds formed. i thought of you even more then, because you said the weather would be bad. it was like you were a psychic. my parents told me the weather would be bad the rest of the week, what was the point of staying?"

"mother nature saw how sad i was, so she gave you a reason to come home! thank you mother nature!" beomgyu waved his free arm around, muffling his laugh and he melted deeper into soobin.

"i guess… when i was in the car it was raining so badly. i just wanted to hold you and be with you. i hate being without you, i missed you more than you could ever imagine."

it was silent for a while, soobin assumed beomgyu had fallen asleep due to how late it was. but after a few moments, he heard his boyfriend sniffle.

"baby?"

soobin sat beomgyu up and saw the waterfall of tears streaming down his face, he felt his heart break in half at the sight of him. he looked smaller than usual, he looked so fragile.

"no, no, no… why are you crying?" he reached out to wipe his tears away before pulling him into a hug. beomgyu was directly on top of him and soobin had both of his arms around his waist. he held him like he was protecting him, because that's what soobin will always do - protect beomgyu. he hated seeing him cry.

he felt the younger grip onto his shirt as more tears fell out.

"cry it out… talk to me when you're ready."

so they stayed like that for a while, beomgyu sobbing all over soobins shirt as he just held him. he kissed his forehead and whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

beomgyu had always been small, soobin loved the height advantage he had over him. many fans would just assume it was a superior complex, but it wasn't. he liked being taller so he could use his big arms to help the smaller boy. his boyfriend always felt so tiny and vulnerable in his arms, he'd do anything to make him feel happy and safe.

"sorry for crying hyung," beomgyu said as he got up to wipe his tears away, he was practically sitting on top of soobin now, "i guess all the emotions were overwhelming."

soobin reached out and held beomgyus wrists, pulling on them so he'd stop rubbing his eyes. he hated when beomgyu cried, but sometimes people needed to cry so he let him.

"please don't apologise, im glad you got it all out… do you wanna talk about it?"

he watched as the boy on top of him slowly nodded, soobin let go of beomgyus wrists and decided to simply hold his hands instead.

"i don't know… this whole day was just awful, i missed you so much and i didn't know what to do," he dropped his head down as he took in a deep breath, "i kept wondering if you missed me too, or if i was being dramatic. i was scared you were possibly having more fun without me. i felt so stupid for missing you so much but i did and i couldn't help it. and when you said those words to me before, i guess a huge weight lifted off my shoulders? i know you love me, but yeah… you helped ease my worries…" he trailed off at the end.

looking up at him, beomgyu still managed to look smaller than usual. he was glad his boyfriend was being his true, raw self.

soobin could see the tears starting to form in his eyes again, so he picked the poor boy up and left their room.

he carried beomgyu into the living room, sitting him down on the couch and giving him a quick peck before pulling away. _wait here_ , is what he told the younger as he went into the kitchen.

a little later, soobin cane back with a bottle of water and some ice-cream along with two spoons.

"drink some water, ill feed you some ice-cream after you've calmed down."

"okay hyung…"

soobin opened the bottle of water up, pressing the tip against beomgyus lips as he poured it in. the younger was still shaking, so soobin was more than happy to help him gulp down the water.

after successfully downing half the bottle, beomgyu made grabby hands at soobin - it was his needy way of saying he wanted a hug.

"you're so adorable." soobin gathered beomgyu into his arms, stroking his hair softly.

"im gonna say something, okay? please don't cry again baby… i hate seeing you cry…"

beomgyu perked up, it was dark but soobin could still see the same old glisten in his eyes.

"i promise! no more crying! beomgyu doesn't want to hurt his hyung!"

soobin laughed at that, he always adored everything about beomgyu. his boyfriend was so endearing. he was always cute on camera and in front of fans, but only soobin could see the extra cuteness he exhibited.

"i always miss you. please never doubt that. i could never have more fun with anyone else, only you make me happy. you aren't dramatic at all, i kept hugging one of my teddy bears at night because it looked like you," he paused so he could boop beomgyus nose, watching as his old happy self came back, "i love you so much, you're mine forever."

"you're the best boyfriend ever."

beomgyu crawled into soobins lap, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. he looked so much happier than before, the elder was glad he came back when he did.

"do you want some ice-cream?"

"yes please!"

he stopped bouncing as he watched soobin open the lid, revealing a fresh tub of chocolate ice-cream. he scooped up as much as he could and held it in front of beomgyus face.

"say ah!"

"im not a baby….." beomgyu turned his head away, taking a sneak peak at soobin before giving up.

he _was_ indeed a baby, and most importantly, he was _soobins_ baby.

"ahhhhh!" soobin fed him the ice-cream and beomgyu stuck his thumbs up as he tasted it.

"are you feeling better now?"

"yes, all thanks to you, hyung."

the smaller boy leaned his head on soobins shoulder, sleep finally getting the best of him as his eyes started to close.

"i missed you so much, soobin hyung, thank you for coming back."

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_i miss you_

_i miss you so much_

_that i'm like this_

_i miss you_

_if i miss you like this_

_is that love?_

_is this love?_

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah!!! hope you enjoyed this!!! ive been writing a lot of soogyu lately, i expected my two works to flop but luckily they haven't? hopefully this one does well too! you might not see me for a while since im struggling to come up with new ideas for fics but i really enjoy writing about soogyu so don't be surprised if you see me posting again soon!! but yeah! kudos and comments r appreciated like always <3 i love soogyu so much T____T
> 
> thanku for reading!!!


End file.
